Hi Society Chuck's Thoughts
by GossipxoGirl713
Summary: Chuck's thoughts on Hi Society. It's a songfic too.


_I had the notion that you'd make me change my ways  
My bad habits would be gone in a matter of days  
I had the feeling that you'd open up my eyes  
To a whole new world that had since been in disguise_

_But that day will most likely never come for me  
And it's just my luck to end up getting stuck  
To everything you are_

_So tonight I'll sit and pick apart your pictures  
And overanalyze your words  
But the truth is that I've never fallen so hard  
It's taking everything in me  
Just to forget your sweater so far_

"You were looking pretty hot on princess Theodore's arm today."  
"Oh is that what I am to you, just an accessory?"  
"Next to him, yes. On me you'd be so much more" He couldn't get over how much he enjoyed being with her, he wasn't happy unless he was with her- and she was literally the only thing he thought about all day. It scared him a lot especially because he doubted she felt what he was feeling.  
"Yes, but I can't be on you, remember, because you don't want Nate to find out, and don't want anyone to."  
"Miss Blair, Mr. Nate for you." Dorota's voice came floating up the stairs.

_I had the notion that you'd make me forget the world  
But your undecisive mind shows me that  
You are "just another girl"  
I had the feeling that those looks you gave me were real  
What if I ripped your heart apart at the seams  
Maybe then you'd know how I feel_

_But that day will most likely never come for me  
And it's just my luck to end up getting stuck  
To everything you are_

_So tonight I'll sit and pick apart your pictures  
And overanalyze your words  
But the truth is that I've never fallen so hard  
It's taking everything in me  
Just to forget your sweater so far_

"The prince will understand, maybe we should go to the ball together, but just as friends."  
"Absolutely."  
"But just as friends."  
"Just friends."  
Chuck wasn't sure what else they sad after that, he couldn't listen anymore. As he sat on Blairs bed, he felt undeniably nervous. He knew Nate wanted Blair back, but it was happening so fast. Chuck just wanted to go to the ball with Blair, the ball meant shit to Chuck- but the thought of other people seeing him with Blair was- well it made him happy. Blair walked maybe five minutes later. Chuck just stared at her determined to let her speak first. "Chuck." was all she said. He knew she was preparing to tell him about her and Nate. "So you're going with him?" Chuck meant for it to come out indifferent- but even to his own ears he failed miserably. It came out sounding _hurt. _"You heard? It's just to the ball Chuck, that's all. And I'll be spending the after party with you." She said seductively. Maybe she was just playing with him- maybe she didn't feel anything for him but Chuck realized that even the knowledge of that couldn't make him stay away. He just started kissing her, "Where were we?" He started taking off her shirt.

I can honestly say  
That I never, ever, ever felt this way  
Your lips, your eyelashes, your skin  
These are the parts of your body  
That cause my comatose to begin

I can honestly say  
That I never, ever, ever felt this way  
Your lips, your eyelashes, your skin  
These are the parts of your body  
That cause my comatose to begin

I will sleep another day  
I don't really need to anyway  
What's the point when my dreams are infected  
With words you used to say  
I will breathe in a moment  
As long as I keep my distance  
I wouldn't want to go messing anything up

They were laying on Chuck's bed, in the beginning Blair used to rush out after they had sex- lately though she stayed on his bed and they laid together; her head on his chest. "You're amazing." Chuck told her sighing. Chuck felt something exploding in the pit of his stomach, which was completely different from the butterflies- it was powerful. As he stared down at the beautiful girl with her head on his chest, Chuck realized suddenly that he was in love with Blair. He was completely, irrevocably in love with her. It scared him shitless because he knew Blair probably didn't feel the same. He also realized, however, that he was too far into this now- there was no denying the fact that he was in love with her. Blair groaned, "I should probably go. I'm already twenty minutes late meeting Nate." She sat up and kissed him. "Wait." Chuck wanted to tell her, he really did but as he stared at her beautiful face he just couldn't get the words out. He knew she was the one girl in the world who could really hurt him. "Nevermind." After she left, though, he couldn't resist sending her a few text messages.

So don't go worrying about me  
It's not like I think about you constantly  
So maybe I do, but that shouldn't affect  
Your life anymore  
I knew it the moment you walked into the door

He saw Blair so he signaled for the music to start, 'Three Wishes' by The Pierces. "Have you seen Nate?" Blair asked him. "Nate was asked to leave but here I am." He meant, 'Forget about Nate, I'm here.' Everything actually turned out extremely well, his plan was to get Nate kicked out of prom thinking Carter was fucking with Blair, while showing Blair that Nate could actually make a scene- he wasn't perfect. His happiness over his victory must have shown on his face though. Blair said, "I know that look. That's the look when you're plan falls into place. You're enjoying this. You knew Carter was going to my house, you tipped off Gossip Girl. You did all this for your own enjoyment and didn't care what it would do to me. Which is exactly why you and I would never work."  
"Hey slow down there Waldorf." He leaned into her. "You make me sick. This thing between us- it's over for good." Chuck wanted to scream, make her realize he just couldn't think of Nate and her. Even the thought of him touching her made him sick to his stomach. He grabbed her arm. "Blair- wait- I can explain-"

_So don't go worrying about me  
It's not like I think about this constantly  
So maybe I do, but that shouldn't affect  
Your life anymore  
I knew it the moment you walked into the door_

Chuck searched everywhere for Blair even asking a brunet on the stairs if she'd seen her, who pointed toward the stairs. His heart pounded in his chest as he took the stairs two at a time to reach her. He was going to tell her everything, that he was in love with her, that he was desperately jealous that she was going to the ball with Nate, and that it was a plan- a stupid one but there it was. As he climbed the stairs, however, he saw something that made his heart stop in his chest. Blair and Nate were making out at the top of the steps. "It was so hot how you punched Carter out, I've never seen you do anything like that before." The butterflies in Chuck's chest were exploding and settling in the pit of his stomach. Chuck knew he never wanted to feel anything like this before. When Blair said that line to Nate, it hurt him more than anything. As they closed the door after them, Chuck felt tears welling up in his eyes. He already had the most horrible images in his head of what was going on behind the door, although it was the very last thing he wanted to picture.

I'll let you get the best of me  
Because there's nothing else that I do well  
I'll let you get the best of me  
Because there's nothing else that I do well  
I'll be the giver and you'll be the taker  
I guess that's how this one's gonna go I'll be the giver and you'll be the taker  
You've got me down on my knees and I proclaim  
All hail the heartbreaker

"Where to Mr. Bass?" His limo driver asked him. "The airport." Chuck was the epiphany of heartbroken and he had to get away.


End file.
